Gallifreyan justice
by slave in mind
Summary: Le Maître n'est pas mort ce jour là, le Docteur compte bien le punir de ses atrocités et l'embarque dans son TARDIS. Warning : Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cette fanfic contiendra de la violence sous forme de punitions corporelles, voir des relations sexuelles. Donc ne lisez pas si ce n'est pas votre truc. Vous êtes prévenus ! Spoilers: 3.13 Last of the Time Lords
1. Chapter 1

**Gallifreyan justice**

Fandom : Doctor Who

Période : 3.13 _Last of the Time Lords_

Personnages : Le Maître – 10e Docteur

Résumé : Le Maître n'est pas mort ce jour là, le Docteur compte bien le punir de ses atrocités et l'embarque dans le TARDIS.

**Warning :**** Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Cette fanfic contiendra de la violence sous forme de punitions corporelles, voir des relations sexuelles. Donc ne lisez pas si ce n'est pas votre truc. Vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

Une fanfic écrite juste après que l'épisode soit diffusé, déçu de la "mort" du Maître. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à leur question, Docteur. Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? dit le Maître, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais te prendre dans le TARDIS pour garder un œil sur toi, lui répondit-il gravement.

- Voyager avec vous ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégouté.

Un hochement de tête du Docteur et le Maître perdit toute trace de sourire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance ! s'exclama Harkness.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Mais il est sous ma responsabilité à présent.

Alors qu'il expliquait à ses compagnons qu'il comptait lui-même appliquer la sentence, la mère de Martha Jones avait ramassé le pistolet et le pointait en direction du maître.

- Non, ne faites pas ça ! s'exclama le Docteur.

- Allez-y, tirez ! l'encouragea le Maître.

Le Docteur le fusilla du regard.

- Ne vous abaissez pas à commettre un meurtre pour cette personne. Il ne mérite pas que vous entachiez votre âme par un acte si honteux.

La femme baissa son arme qui fut récupérer par Jack alors que ses filles venaient la consoler.

- Sale primate ! Tous les mêmes ! Pas une once de courage ! Je vous hais tous !

Le Docteur secoua la tête sentant que son cas serait vraiment difficile à gérer.

* * *

Alors que tout le monde fêtait la victoire et faisait ses adieux au Docteur, le Maître réussit à défaire ses menottes grâce aux clés qu'il possédait toujours sur lui, attrapa une des clé du TARDIS et sorti sans que personne ne le remarque.

_Vraiment trop facile…_ pensa-t-il.

A mi-chemin vers le TARDIS l'alarme résonna dans le vaisseau. Il couru encore plus vite. Arrivé là, il arracha la clé de son cou, la rentra dans la serrure, poussa la porte et… rien ne se passa. Il tapa de toutes ses forces contre la cabine, s'acharna sur la serrure, avant de s'effondrer en larme épuisé. Une voix au-dessus de sa tête lui fit lever les yeux.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais utiliser les clés actuelles du TARDIS comme dissimulateur et les laisser à la porter de tout le monde ?

Le Docteur, bras croisé et le regard plein de pitié, le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Je te hais… dit le Maître en larme.

Son futur gardien, s'agenouilla et pris le maître dans ses bras.

- Je le sais… lui répondit-il. Je le sais…

Jack arriva à ce moment en courant, trois gardes armés le suivaient. La vision des deux hommes bras l'un dans l'autre, le rassura pendant quelque instants avant qu'il ne reprenne les choses en main.

- Menottes ! demanda-t-il, main tendu vers le garde le plus proche.

Le Docteur se releva et se tourna vers son acolyte.

- Pas besoin de menottes, je maîtrise la situation.

- Oh non, il n'en est pas question, lui répondit Jack. Déjà que j'accepte de fermer les yeux sur le fait que vous libériez le pire criminel de guerre que cette planète aie eu à supporter, je ne le laisserai pas encore une fois nous filer entre les doigts.

Tout en disant cela, il releva le Maître, le plaqua face contre le TARDIS, le menotta et lui fit une fouille au corps. Il trouva les clés des menottes qu'il offrit au Docteur et retourna le Maître face à lui. Celui-ci avait retrouvé le sourire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? lui demanda-t-il.

- « Le pire criminel de guerre que cette planète aie eu à supporter » ? Vraiment, vous me flattait capitaine.

Et il se mit à rire d'un rire démentiel.

- Complètement malade… dit Harkness. Vous êtes sur de vouloir vous en occuper ? demanda-t-il au Docteur, l'air incrédule.

- Oh oui, j'en suis certain. Il ne rira pas longtemps, je puis vous l'assurer.

Sur ces mots, le Docteur empoigna une épaule du Maître et le fit entrer dans la cabine.

* * *

**AN :** Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est vraiment très court mais je ne veux pas tellement en mettre si dès le début ça ne plait à personne… Donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous mes reviewers, j'espère que je ne décevrai pas vos attentes avec ce chapitre. Texte toujours aussi court, mais j'ai tendance à privilégier les actions rapides aux chapitres qui trainent en longueur. Le Maître et le Docteur ont deux personnalités explosives et le mélange va être des plus détonnant au fil des chapitres. ENJOY !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Qu'avez voulu dire le Docteur par « il ne rira pas longtemps » ? se demanda le Maître.

Il tenta de trouver ce que cela signifiait lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le poussa abruptement dans le TARDIS.

- Où allez-vous le mettre ? demanda Harkness.

Enervé que l'on parle de lui comme une chose que l'on place où bon lui semble, le Maître ne laissa pas le temps au Docteur de lui répondre et s'énerva :

- Ai un minimum de respect pour tes supérieurs, sale erreur de la nature ! Je suis ton Maître et un Seigneur du temps ne l'oublie jamais !

Jack leva son arme, prêt à faire taire ce meurtrier à jamais, mais le Docteur s'interposa.

- Ne rentrez pas dans son petit jeu. Il n'attend que cela. Vous feriez exactement ce qu'il désire en appuyant sur cette gâchette.

Le capitaine réussit à se contenir, rangea son arme à sa taille et s'éloigna de la salle de commande.

* * *

- Toujours en travers de mon chemin _Theta_. Tu crois que je suis prêt à mourir plutôt que de rester avec toi dans ton TARDIS ? C'est mal me connaître…

Le Docteur le fusilla du regard. Personne, et encore moins le Maître, n'avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Il empoigna le col de son prisonnier à deux mains et lui dit d'un air menaçant :

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas encore compris quelle allait être ta punition ? En temps que Seigneur du Temps jugeant un crime d'un autre Seigneur du temps, je compte bien appliquer la justice Gallifreyenne.

Le visage du Maître se décomposa et devînt blanc.

- Oui, je vois que maintenant tu commence à comprendre, _Koschei _!

Il dit le nom du Maître telle une insulte.

- Non, tu n'oserais pas. Gallifrey à disparue à présent. Détruite par tes bons soins je te rappel. Il n'y a plus de raison d'appliquer ces vieilles lois…

- Ne me parle plus jamais de Gallifrey ! s'énerva le Docteur.

Sentant qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, le Maître reprit contenance.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Nous sommes pareil tous les deux. Destructeurs de mondes. Meurtriers. Au moins moi je n'ai pas exterminé ma propre espèce !

Il ne put finir sa longue tirade, une violente gifle le projeta au sol. Sonné et la lèvre en sang il ne réussit pas à se relever avec les mains attachées dans son dos.

- Je t'interdis de me comparer à toi ! Ce que j'ai fais à cette époque c'était pour mettre un terme à une guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps !

Il attrapa un bras du Maître, le releva et le traina dans les coursives de son vaisseau, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Arrivé devant une porte, il l'ouvrit, le jeta sans cérémonie dans la sombre pièce et referma la porte à clé.

* * *

Comment avait-il pu perdre autant son sang froid ? Il fallait qu'il se contrôle mieux que ça. Jack, qui avait dû entendre le vacarme, arriva en courant.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. Nous avons juste fait une petite mise au point.

Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le centre de contrôle.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

Le Docteur s'activait déjà autour de la console du TARDIS.

- Appliquer la justice Gallifreyenne. Reste assurer qu'il payera pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Je l'espère ! Je ne le laisse pas entre vos mains pour qu'il soit dorloté.

Le Docteur ne répondit rien à cela. Jack préféra ne pas en dire plus. Le sujet était assez compliqué sans qu'il vienne en rajouter une couche.

- Et où allons-nous là ?

- Nous ? C'est juste toi. Je te ramène sur Terre, à Cardiff. J'imagine que tes petits collègues de Torchwood doivent te manquer ?

- S'il vous plait, ne le prenez pas comme ça. Torchwood a beaucoup changé depuis Canary Wharf. On protège le monde !

Le Docteur le regarda l'air dubitatif mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

- Puis-je vous accompagner dans vos voyages ?

- Cela aurait-été avec plaisir, mais le Maître va me réclamer toute mon attention. Je ne vais surement plus voyager avant très longtemps.

Harkness avait l'air triste.

- On vient d'atterrir.

- Très bien. C'est juste un au revoir ? demanda le capitaine, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Je l'espère bien, répondit le Docteur.

Ils se serrèrent la main avant que Jack prenne le Docteur dans ses bras.

- Faites bien attention à vous, Docteur.

Il sorti du TARDIS sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**AN :** N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou ce que vous aimeriez voir pour la suite. J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres mais si vous avez une idée ou une envie qui peut s'accorder avec ma fic, j'en tiendrai compte.

**AN bis :** Le docteur risque d'être OOC dans les futurs chapitres. Mon point de vue est que vivre avec le Maître en position de dominance va le faire réagir différemment de ce que l'on a pu voir dans la série. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler les prochains chap, mais vous êtes prévenus...


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai bien entendu vos complaintes pour avoir des chapitres plus longs. A vous de voter: chapitre 2 fois plus longs mais 1 fois par semaine voir toutes les 2 semaines, ou chapitres tels quels mais 2 par semaine... Dans tous les cas, j'espère que l'évolution de l'histoire vous plaira. BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois le capitaine hors de vue, le Docteur s'activa autour des machines et transporta le vaisseau dans l'espace, en orbite autour d'une lune inhabitée.

Il fallait à présent qu'il s'occupe de son passager. Il réfléchie comment aborder le Seigneur de Temps pour qu'il lui obéisse un minimum. Décidé à le juger de suite et appliquer sa sentence sans plus attendre, il alla le chercher dans la salle où il l'avait enfermé.

* * *

_POV du Maître _

Il heurta violemment le sol alors que le Docteur le jetait dans cette pièce. Un regard autour de lui apprit que la pièce était minuscule et très sombre. Un matelas d'un côté, des toilettes de l'autre, en bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir une personne en captivité. Il recula tant bien que mal contre un mur et s'y appuya pour se relever. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il devait pourtant trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Jamais il ne laisserait le docteur le maintenir enfermé tout en appliquant cette fameuse justice gallifreyenne. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donna des frissons. Non, il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. La seule chose à faire était de prendre le contrôle du TARDIS. Mais avant toute chose, il devait s'occuper du Docteur. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen d'assommer son gardien, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une lumière aveuglante et un Seigneur du Temps mécontent.

_Fin POV du Maître_

* * *

- Sors de là.

- Je suis ton Maître, pas ton chien, parle-moi avec respect ! lui ordonna le Maître.

Exaspéré par son attitude, mais voulant en finir au plus vite, le docteur lui demanda plus poliment s'il voulait bien le suivre. Le Maître accepta avec dédain et sortit de la salle. Arrivé à la porte, il perdit l'équilibre. Il se serait effondré si le Docteur n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cinéma ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne tiens plus debout ?

Le Maître repoussa le bras du Docteur et se releva mais perdit une fois de plus l'équilibre et s'effondra pour de bon sur le sol. Le Docteur commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'agenouilla près du Maître et vit pour la première fois du sang qui coulait sur sa tempe.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il tout en touchant son front.

Le Maître le fusilla du regard et ajouta haineux :

- D'après toi ? Ce n'ai pas moi qui me suis jetais tout seul la tête la première sur le sol tout à l'heure ou qui me suis donné un coup de poing !

Le Docteur comprit à quoi il faisait allusion et se maudit intérieurement.

- Pardon, Maître, je ne pensais pas avoir frappé si fort.

- J'adore quand tu m'appelles ainsi Theta.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

- Et c'était une gifle, pas un coup de poing… ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

- Oh si ce n'est qu'une gifle, alors ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclama le Maître dédaigneux.

Le Docteur le releva sans prendre la peine de répondre et l'amena dans la salle de bain la plus proche pour le soigner. Il banda la tête de son détenu et nettoya le visage du sang séché.

Lorsqu'il eut finit ses soins, il l'amena dans une autre salle du vaisseau. Celle-ci possédait en son centre une chaise avec des chaînes aux pieds et aux accoudoirs. En face, un bureau monoplace en hauteur. A cette vision, le Maître commença à se débattre.

- Tu savais que cela se finirait ainsi.

- Non, s'il vous plait, Docteur…

Il se haïssait de devoir supplier son compatriote mais il était prêt à tout pour éviter cela.

- Ne fais pas le gamin. Tu as commis des crimes horribles, à présent tu dois être jugé !

Arrivé à la chaise, le Docteur obligea le Maître à s'assoir et lui attacha les jambes. Il lui enleva les menottes pour pouvoir entraver de même ses bras. Après cinq bonnes minutes à se débattre pour le maintenir en place, il s'assit au bureau face à son prisonnier et le domina de toute sa hauteur.

- Il ne sert à rien de te débattre. La chaise est solidement attachée au sol et tes liens sont spécialement faits pour notre espèce.

- Je refuse de me soumettre !

Il s'acharna de plus belle contre ses liens.

- Tu l'auras voulu… dit le Docteur l'air désolé.

Une lumière rouge emplit la pièce et le Maître hurla de douleur. Après une longue minute qui paru une éternité pour le Maître, la pièce retrouva sa douce lumière blanche d'origine.

- Cette chaise est en tout point conforme à celle du Grand Tribunal de Gallifrey. Soumets-toi ou alors tu souffriras.

Le Maître leva des yeux haineux en direction de son juge.

- Jamais !

La lumière revint en force et plus longtemps cette fois. Les cris de douleur du Maître se firent entendre rapidement et il mit un moment avant de s'arrêter. Il était haletant et les bruits de tambour étaient revenus en force.

- Es-tu prêt à répondre de tes actes devant un de tes semblables, enchaina le Docteur en espérant abréger cette souffrance inutile.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir, le Maître hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il de soulagement. Je déclare ouvert ce procès. Les charges sont les suivantes : crime contre l'humanité, meurtres de plus d'un milliard de personnes, asservissement de toute une population, actes de barbaries et de tortures et tentatives de guerre envers les autres mondes de cet univers sans raison valable. Que décide de plaider l'accusé ?

* * *

**AN : **J'espère ne pas avoir fait le Docteur ou le Maître trop OOC. Le "procès" ne durera qu'un chapitre et est vraiment nécessaire pour le déroulement de la fic.

Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensez? Déçu, enthousiaste, admiratif ou complètement exaspéré? J'attends vos impressions, alors à vos claviers!

**AN bis :** J'ai publié un OS sur Torchwood pour les fans de Jack et Ianto (pas slash)! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_La suite avec le procès du Maître. Chapitre toujours court. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. ENJOY !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Un sourire dément apparu sur les lèvres du Maître à l'énoncer de tous ces crimes.

- Je décide de réfuter les accusations d'une personne qui n'est pas digne de juger ses semblables. Celle-ci devrait se trouver à ma place et non à la sienne pour les crimes qu'elle a commis envers… AHHHHHH !

Son discours fut interrompu par une douleur indescriptible.

- L'accusé doit répondre à cette question : quelle sera sa plaidoirie ?

- Je… je… décide de… plaider… non coupable !

Il reprit difficilement son souffle.

Le Docteur appuya sur un bouton bleu face à lui et un écran apparu à sa droite.

- En l'absence d'autres Seigneurs du Temps je représenterais le juge, le jury et l'accusation. L'accusé sera son seul avocat.

- Oh, comme c'est commode !

Le Docteur décida d'ignorer cette ultime réplique.

- Des preuves vidéos peuvent-être apportées sur votre implication dans ce qui a provoqué le chao pendant toute une année sur la planète Terre.

- Objection !

Le Docteur leva les sourcils interrogatif.

- Tous ces actes ont été annihilés lorsque vous êtes intervenu. La Terre est telle que vous l'aviez laissé un an auparavant. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de me poursuivre pour quelque chose qui ne s'est finalement pas produit.

Content de sa trouvaille, le Maître éclata de rire. Le Docteur l'observa avec dégout.

- Toutes ces monstruosités vous font rire. Vos actes sont vos actes et resteront marqués à jamais dans l'inconscient collectif.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots et les paradoxes temporels. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre pour vos primates chéris. Il serait tant de passer à autre chose ! Comme par exemple _votre_ jugement.

C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui que le Maître lui rappelait ce douloureux événement. Ses cœurs s'arrêtèrent de battre pendant un instant alors qu'il se remémorait cette époque douloureuse.

- Oui. Vous savez au fond de vous que vous mériteriez d'être à ma place. Admettez-le !

Une larme coula le long de la joue de son juge. A présent qu'il connaissait cette faiblesse, il ne comptait pas le lâcher si facilement.

- Tous les Seigneurs du Temps détruits par votre faute ! Vous mériteriez de souffrir pendant des millénaires pour un tel acte !

Le Docteur devint blême. Il s'en voulait depuis toujours pour son acte. Cependant là n'était pas la question. Il comprit le petit jeu du Maître et l'arrêta dans sa tirade accusatrice en appuyant sur un autre bouton. La lumière rouge s'activa et le Maître hurla. C'était un acte minable et lâche, il s'en voudra certainement plus tard, mais au moins les hurlements de douleurs du Maître l'aidèrent à reprendre contenance.

Il avait pris sa décision. Un jugement rapide. Arrêter de suite cette parodie de procès ou le Maître finirait par retourner la situation à son avantage. Il relâcha le bouton et se leva.

- Le juge déclare l'accusé coupable de toutes les charges retenues contre lui. Vous êtes condamné à servir le Docteur pendant une durée de mise à l'épreuve de vingt ans. Tous vos privilèges, droits et connaissances sur l'espace et le temps vous sont retirés en cet instant. La sentence sera appliquée dès à présent.

* * *

Le Maître était livide. Les jugements par un tribunal gallifreyen prévalaient sur toutes choses en cet univers. Il n'avait pas pensé que le Docteur prendrait sa décision si vite, et surtout quelle décision ! C'était la pire des sentence pour un Seigneur du Temps. Etre obligé de vivre comme un esclave et pendant vingt ans minimum. Ses connaissances sur l'espace-temps, le fondement de son espèce, annihilées de surcroit !

- Je… je ne comprends pas.

Le bureau disparut dans le sol. Le docteur s'approcha du Maître et lui enleva les chaînes. Celui-ci était encore trop abasourdi pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il lui remit les menottes et le fit sortir de la salle de jugement.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Koschei, dit-il plus gentiment que lors de l'audience. Tu devras me servir jusqu'à ce que je juge que tu sois digne d'avoir plus de liberté.

- Non… dit-il piteusement.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

- Koschei, regarde-moi, lui ordonna le Docteur.

Peu habitué à obéir aux ordres de qui que ce soit ou à être ainsi appelé, il resta sans bouger à fixer le sol.

- Koschei… insista-t-il.

Celui-ci releva enfin la tête.

- Tu dois l'accepter. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas un maître dur.

En entendant cela, son visage se crispa.

- Comment oses-tu te faire appeler maître ? Je suis le seul et unique Maître !

Il s'avança vers le Docteur près à lui sauter au cou lorsqu'il sentit tout son corps s'effondrer sur le sol. Cela l'exaspéra plus qu'autre chose. C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'il se retrouvait à terre aujourd'hui. Encore une fois et il penserait sérieusement à s'acheter des protections… pensa-t-il rageusement.

- Le TARDIS a été mis au courant de ta nouvelle condition. Il réagira pour me défendre, voir te punir, si tu ne m'obéis pas ou agis comme un imbécile.

- Relâche-moi sale tas de ferraille ! AHHHH !

- Stop, ne le punis pas ! s'exclama aussitôt le Docteur.

Les hurlements cessèrent.

- Tu dois apprendre à mieux te contrôler Koschei, implora le Docteur.

- Enlevez ce pouvoir au TARDIS…

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Pour cela il faudrait que j'efface les données du jugement et cela compromettrait trop la sécurité du vaisseau, ainsi que la mienne. Un jour peut-être, si je juge que tu es digne de confiance, j'enlèverai cette sécurité. En attendant, tu devras te comporter comme il se doit en ma présence.

* * *

_**AN :** La sentence est tombée: rôles inversés dans les futurs chapitres. Bien, pas bien ? Des questions ? La review est là pour ça, profitez-en ! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera un peu plus commenté que le précédent. Merci à ma beta lectrice Sans-Reflet qui a de supers idées à base de bananes et trou noir, mais c'est pour plus tard... ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le maître se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait pas comment être arrivé là. Il était affamé. Il décida de se lever mais lorsqu'il voulu sortir de sa chambre une décharge électrique sur la poignée de sa porte l'en empêcha. Une alarme s'enclencha et une voix métallique sortie de nulle part explosa dans la pièce :

- Le détenu a trente seconde pour se mettre à genoux face au mur indiqué avant la mise en place du système de sécurité !

Deux ronds lumineux apparurent sur le mur face à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Laissez-moi sortir !

Il cogna de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Celle-ci s'illumina de bleue avant d'envoyer une décharge. Le Maître fut projetait deux mètres en arrière, ses mains étaient brulées.

- Dix secondes avant le déclenchement de la sécurité ! Neuf, huit, sept…

Paniqué et complètement perdu, le Maître obéi et s'agenouilla face au mur, les mains dans les deux cercles lumineux à sa hauteur. Ces chevilles furent entravées par des anneaux sortis du sol.

- Cinq, quatre…

Le mur devint mou faisant pénétrer les mains du Seigneur du Temps. Une fois que ses mains furent emprisonnaient jusqu'au poignet, le mur se solidifia. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

- Fin de l'alerte de sécurité, dit la voix. Le détenu restera entravé jusqu'à ce que la personne en charge vienne s'occuper de lui.

Il connaissait cette alerte de sécurité. Tout détenu d'un vaisseau gallifreyen tentant de s'échapper, déclenchait cette alarme. S'il n'obéissait pas au vaisseau dans les trente secondes imparties, sa cellule était vidée de son air. Une mesure cruelle mais efficace, réservée au pire criminel. Il sourit à cette pensée. Le Docteur ne l'avait pas sous estimé.

* * *

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et le Docteur s'y engouffrer.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Le Maître, honteux, ne voulu pas se retourner. A genoux, mains et jambes emprisonnées, il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable. Sans un autre commentaire, le Docteur ordonna au TARDIS de le relâcher. Il sentit la pression diminuer dans ses poignets et retira ses mains du mur. Ses entraves aux chevilles disparurent.

Il se releva précipitamment et fit face à son nouveau _maître_. Le seul fait de penser ainsi du Docteur lui donna la nausée.

- Tends tes bras devant moi, ordonna le Docteur.

Il le fusilla du regard pour son manque total de respect. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'étriper et entendre ses cris de souffrance pendant des heures et des heures, et recommencer à l'infini. Sur ces douces pensées, il finit par tendre ses bras.

Le Docteur lui mit un anneau d'assujettissement à chaque poignet.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? lui demanda le Docteur.

- Oui. Contrairement à toi je suis un vrai gallifreyen instruit _moi_. Je connais tous les instruments à utiliser sur les criminels.

Son maître fronça les sourcils.

- J'aimerais que tu me parle avec un minimum de respect !

Il ne vit que du mépris sur le visage de l'homme face à lui.

- Si tu sais ce que ces anneaux peuvent faire, je te conseil de changer d'attitude. Je suis peut-être très conciliant avec toi, mais le TARDIS ne le sera pas.

Son prisonnier rit jaune en entendant cela. La réponse des anneaux ne se fit pas attendre et il eut l'impression que des piques lui transpercer la peau aux poignets. Il hurla de douleur alors que du sang commençait à s'écouler le long de ses mains. C'était vraiment des aiguilles qui le transperçaient ! _Comment le Docteur avait-il pu lui faire cela ?_ Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir…

- Je t'avais prévenu Koschei. Restreins-toi ou les anneaux le feront pour toi.

- Mon nom est le Maître ! s'exclama-t-il avant que les piques ne s'enfoncent plus profondément, lui arrachant un énième hurlement. Il tomba à genoux sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le Docteur se pencha vers lui.

- Je suis ton seul et unique maître à présent. J'accepte que tu m'appelles Docteur si cela te met plus à l'aise, mais oublie ton ancien surnom. Tu es Koschei. Tu as été condamné par tes semblables pour des crimes innommables. Et tu subiras ta condamnation comme tout Gallifreyen qui se respecte.

Le Maître hocha la tête, prêt à tout pour que la douleur s'arrête. Un claquement de doigts du Docteur fit remonter les épines métalliques, permettant de même une régénération partielle du criminel.

- A présent, suis-moi. On va bien te trouver quelques corvées pour aujourd'hui.

Un autre claquement de doigt et le Maître fut obligé de suivre le Docteur jusqu'au cœur du vaisseau.

* * *

AN: Assez violent, le Docteur est légérement OOC, mais le faire autrement aurait dénaturé l'idée de ma fic. Qu'en pensez-vous?


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard dans la publication. Promis, je publierai le chapitre 7 dimanche pour me rattraper! Merci à mes reviewers et ma beta lectrice Sans-Reflet, mais à vous aussi chers lecteurs anonymes! Petit **warning** pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les punitions corporelles: passez votre chemin! Aux autres: ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Arrivé dans le centre de contrôle, le Docteur tendit un tournevis sonique à son prisonnier.

- Ta première tache sera de réparer le distributeur d'eau.

A la vue du tournevis, le Maître ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le Docteur était vraiment bien bête s'il pensait qu'il n'allait pas s'en servir pour se libérer.

- Et ne tente pas de défaire tes anneaux ou de trafiqué le TARDIS, tu risquerais de le regretter sévèrement. Surtout que toutes tes connaissances ont été effacé je te rappel.

Le Maître se mit à bouder. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen de s'en sortir.

- Je reviens dans dix minutes pour voir l'évolution de ton travail. Si tu ne fais rien d'inconsidéré et finis ton travail, je t'accorderais le même temps sur la planète de ton choix en liberté surveillée.

- J'espère que c'est une blague ! Dix minutes sur la planète de mon choix ? Je préfère ne rien faire et vivre ma vie comme bon me semble sur ce fichu vaisseau.

Le Docteur se renfrogna.

- Si tu le prends comme ça, je vais te le dire autrement : c'est soit tu fais ton boulot, soit tu me feras cinq fois le tour du vaisseau au pas de course !

Sur ces mots il sorti de la salle de commande, laissant son prisonnier abasourdi.

_Comment le Docteur pouvait-il être devenu si monstrueux ?_ se demanda-t-il. En y repensant, l'année de torture qu'il lui avait fais subir, à lui et à ses amis, devait y être pour quelque chose… Il entreprit donc de réparer le distributeur car il était prêt à tout sauf à faire cinq tours du TARDIS : il en aurait pour la journée !

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard :

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait finit sa réparation quand le Docteur réapparu.

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile. Si tu avais obéis directement, je t'aurai accordé tes dix minutes de liberté, mais vu ton comportement exécrable, tu as droit à une petite heure dans ta chambre…

- Quoi ? J'ai fais le larbin pour réparer ce distributeur et ma récompense est d'être consigné dans ma chambre comme un gamin de trois ans !

- En effet, tu m'as très bien compris.

Le Docteur l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena _manu militari_ jusque dans sa cellule.

- La prochaine fois que tu te comporte de cette manière et que tu tentes de me faire du chantage, je te punirais d'une autre façon très appropriée pour un comportement si juvénile.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'exclama le Maître.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du Docteur.

- Je vois que tu sais de quoi je parle. Tant mieux, cela te fera réfléchir.

Il le poussa dans la chambre, la ferma à clé et reparti vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur le Docteur pour exécuter sa sentence ? Appliquer la loi Gallifreyenne et le traiter comme un enfant, c'était la pire des hontes. Il devait vraiment s'enfuir de cet endroit. La dernière menace du Docteur n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et il était prêt à tout pour éviter _cette_ punition. Il finit par s'endormir, la faim au ventre.

* * *

Une heure plus tard :

La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant entrer le docteur. Le Maître était allongé sur son lit et refuser de le regarder.

- Tu peux sortir à présent. J'ai besoin de toi pour nettoyer la piscine.

Le Maître le fusilla du regard.

- Tu n'es pas foutu de te débrouiller seul ? Et quand comptes tu me donner à manger ?

- Quand tu m'obéiras. Viens m'aider pour la piscine et nous irons manger ensuite.

Le Maître ne bougea pas et continua d'observer le plafond.

- Lève-toi ou tu risques de le regretter !

- Pff, qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? Me tuer peut-être ?

- Trop s'en est trop !

Le Docteur s'avança vers le lit, s'assit, attrapa le Maître par le bras et réussit à le placer en travers de ses jambes.

- Arrêtes ! Tu es complètement malade !

Une énorme douleur sur son postérieur accueillie cette dernière déclaration.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Tu l'as pas volé celle là.

Une dizaine de claques sur ses fesses. Le Maître se débâtit pour se libérer.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! J'ai plus cent ans ! Mince, je suis même plus vieux que toi ! Cette punition est tout juste bonne pour des gamins !

Le Docteur lui baissa son pantalon et son slip d'un mouvement fluide.

- Nooon !

Le Docteur ignora ses cris et lui donna une dizaine d'autres claques sur sa fesse gauche.

- Plus vieux ou pas, là n'est pas la question. Tu finiras par me respecter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il lui donna dix autres claques sur sa fesse droite. Le Maître se débattait de plus en plus et tenta d'arrêter les claques avec sa main.

- Enlève cette main de suite ou je prolonge ta punition !

Il fut vite obéit.

- Arrête ! Stooop ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

- Oh, ça, j'y compte bien. Tu… finiras… par… te… repentir... de... tes... actes !

Il ponctua chaque mot d'une claque bien sentie sur ses cuisses.

Son prisonnier était à présent en sanglot. Maintenant pouvait commencer la vrai punition. Le Docteur se jura que Koschei y penserait à deux fois avant de lui désobéir après cette correction.

* * *

**AN : **L'histoire vous plaît toujours autant? Vous la trouvez carrément nulle? Faites le moi savoir! Je lirais et répondrais à toutes les remarques constructives! J'accepte aussi volontiers les remerciements, aussi courts soit-il! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! Je sais que j'avais promis un chapitre pour dimanche mais mon PC n'a pas voulu coopérer (mériterait bien une correction celui-là! ^^). Du coup voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. Merci à mes reviewers pour leur soutien et à ma beta lectrice. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

- Lève-toi à présent, ordonna le Docteur.

Le Maître s'exécuta tant bien que mal. Il s'apprêtait à se baisser pour remonter son pantalon quand il fut arrêté dans son geste.

- Pas besoin. Tu vas te mettre face à ce mur, les mains sur la tête que je puisse observer ton joli postérieur bien corrigé.

Koschei rougit de honte et de fureur.

- Tu es complètement malade si tu crois que je vais me donner ainsi en spectacle devant toi !

Le Docteur se leva du lit et son prisonnier fit instinctivement un pas en arrière avant de se maudire de sa réaction.

- Face au mur ou on recommence _de suite_ cette petite punition, dit-il tout en pointant le mur du doigt.

Le Maître comprit qu'il venait de dépasser une certaine limite et sourit. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, il prenait grand plaisir à enrager son gardien.

_Attend, comment ça_ de suite _? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait recommencer ?_ pensa-t-il à toute vitesse. Il perdit tout aussi vite son rictus.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, dit le Docteur alors qu'il s'approchait de son prisonnier.

Le Maître paniqua, recula vers le mur et leva les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger.

- Non, attends ! J'obéis, j'obéis ! Tu vois !

Il se tourna face au mur et mit les mains sur la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir son tortionnaire se rassoir sur le lit. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait évité le pire. Au bout de cinq minutes dans cette position, il commença à en avoir marre et se retourna. Il reprit très vite sa position en voyant le regard du Docteur. Cinq autres minutes et il eut enfin l'autorisation de se retourner.

- Est-ce que je peux enfin me rhabiller ? dit-il ennuyé.

- Oui, mais on en n'a pas encore fini tous les deux. Viens ici, ordonna le Docteur en lui montrant un point devant lui.

Le Maître n'aimait vraiment pas son ton. Il se rhabilla rapidement et s'approcha du Docteur tout en restant hors de portée.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été puni ?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?_

- Bien sur.

- Très bien, je vais te le demander autrement. Enonce moi les faits qui m'ont amené à te punir d'une manière aussi puérile.

Koschei rougi de honte et baissa les yeux. Il était énervé, fatigué et ce petit jeu ne l'amusait absolument pas.

- Je t'ai posé une question, réponds ! s'exclama le Docteur.

- J'ai… je…

Le Maître avait le regard trouble. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour enlever toute trace de début de larmes. Il ne donnerait pas le plaisir à son tortionnaire de le voir battu.

- Inutile de jouer avec mes sentiments Koschei ! Je te demande juste de me répondre !

Exaspéré de ne pas avoir de réponse, il se leva, attrapa son prisonnier par le bras et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa punition. Celui-ci se débattit et parvînt à libérer sa main et à reculer le plus loin possible.

- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! OK ! LAISSES-MOI !

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai puni ? demanda le Docteur abasourdi.

Le Maître fit non de la tête.

- Tu penses que je n'avais aucune raison de te punir ?

Autre négation.

Il se rassit sur le lit complètement exaspéré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi Koschei ?

- Me libérer ? répondit celui-ci. Ou pas… reprit-il en voyant le regard du Docteur.

- Très bien, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai puni et continuerai de te punir de cette façon tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que je le juge nécessaire…

- QUOI ? Tous les soirs ?

- Oui. Les raisons me paraissaient évidentes mais s'il faut s'expliquer… Tout d'abord la punition que tu viens de recevoir était seulement pour ne pas m'avoir obéi.

Le Maître le fusilla du regard.

- Inutile de me regarder de cette manière. Tu me dois obéissance à présent, que cela te plaise ou non. Ensuite tes autres punitions sont prévues en vue de ta réhabilitation. Je ne pensais pas utiliser ce moyen mais vue que c'est le seul que tu as l'air de craindre, j'ai décidé que cette pénitence serait tout à fait convenable pour commencer.

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard. Ou plutôt le Maître était sur le point de sauter à la gorge du Docteur, alors que celui-ci le mettait au défi de faire le moindre faux pas.

- Combien de temps cette comédie sera nécessaire ?

- Cela va dépendre de beaucoup de chose. Notamment de ton obéissance, ton comportement et ta repentance. Vas-tu coopérer pour la suite de ta punition ou dois-je faire cela de manière si infantile ?

_Coopérer avec lui ? Avait-il perdu la tête ?_ se demanda le Maître. En même temps, être en travers les jambes du Docteur n'était pas la chose la plus agréable possible dans ces cas là…

- Que dois-je faire ?

Le Docteur souri qu'il accepte enfin de se soumettre un minimum.

* * *

_**AN : **Bien, pas bien? Votre avis est important et plus j'en aurai, plus vite la suite arrivera! Je dis ça sans arrière pensée bien sur... :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

- Mets-toi face au bureau.

Il allait lui demander quel bureau, quand une planche de bois jaillie du mur à sa droite. _Satané TARDIS. Elle devait prendre du plaisir à le voir humilié de cette manière. _Il se rapprocha et pu constater que la planche était à la hauteur de son bassin. Il souri amèrement en sachant d'avance ce qu'allait lui demander le Docteur.

- Penche-toi en avant, face contre le bureau.

Le Maître tressailli. Se soumettre de cette manière, à son ennemi juré qui plus est, était la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à subir.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda calmement le Docteur en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le Maître s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement brusque.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié alors que tu comptes me torturer dans quelques instants, dit-il avec dégoût.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du bureau jusqu'à ce que son bas ventre touche le bord. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de manière à tenir fermement les bords de la planche et se pencha en avant. Une main vînt se poser sur son dos pour le maintenir en place. Des frissons de peur parcoururent tout son corps.

- Comme tu as accepté de te soumettre à cette punition, je n'utiliserai que ma main pour cette fois.

Une larme échappa au Maître. Cette position faisait remonter ses pires souvenirs, souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir refoulé bien plus profondément. Il entendit le bruit du tournevis sonique s'activer. Son pantalon tomba à ses chevilles. Son slip ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre.

- Reste dans cette position. Tes mains ne doivent pas bouger d'où elles sont.

Et la punition commença.

Les cinq premiers coups prirent le détenu par surprise qui les ponctua d'un gémissement. Jamais il ne s'abaissera à pleurer devant son tortionnaire. Sa position était déjà plus que honteuse, inutile de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Un coup plus fort que les autres lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- Tu vas me répondre ! s'énerva le Docteur.

- Heu…

Il avait tellement été concentré à ne montrer aucune émotion qu'il n'avait pas écouté son bourreau.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté c'est ça ?

La voix du Docteur avait une intonation un peu trop menaçante au goût du Maître.

- Si je dis oui, tu vas encore plus me taper ?

Pas de réponse.

- Oui, j'étais préoccupé par autre chose…

Un coup le fit gémir. Apparemment le Docteur n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps sa promesse et avait troqué sa main contre une canne. _D'où elle sortait d'ailleurs ?_

- La punition est aussi là pour te rappeler tes erreurs, pas seulement te punir ! Je te demandais de m'énoncer tes crimes.

Le Maître se tortilla mal à l'aise. Accepter cela reviendrait à admettre qu'il avait eu tort, or il n'avait jamais tort !

- Je n'ai pas su me maintenir au pouvoir…

Une volée de coups suivit sa déclaration. Note à soi-même : _toujours énoncer ce que son bourreau veut entendre lorsqu'on est dans une telle position._

- Je… j'ai tué des humains.

- Massacrer des millions d'humains serait le terme le plus exacte, mais en effet cela fait partie de te crimes. Quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il appréciateur.

- J'ai tort… j'ai asservi la population terrienne.

Il avait failli dire torturer mais c'était ravisé, craignant la réaction du Docteur.

Deux coups très douloureux sur ses cuisses lui répondirent. Il se redressa et porta les mains en protection sur ses fesses.

- S'il te plait, arrête…

- Retourne en position ou je vais sévir.

Le Maître pâlit à cette déclaration. _Plus sévère ? Il voulait sa mort ou quoi ?_

Il se remit cependant en position, priant tous les dieux de cet univers d'en finir au plus vite.

- A quel autre crime cet asservissement a-t-il mené ?

Le Maître déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas avouer cela. Son hésitation lui couta chère et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il recevait deux autres coups.

_Autant en finir._

- La torture était la forme la plus courante de punition et je trouvais cela jouissif !

Il ferma les yeux, se crispa et se prépara au pire mais rien ne se passa. Au bout d'une minute de silence il se retourna et vit le Docteur qui le regardait avec dégout.

- Quoi ? Ca t'étonne ?

Le docteur jeta la canne au sol et sorti sans un mot. Le Maître resta abasourdi quelques instants. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Il s'était préparé à recevoir la pire correction de sa vie – ce qui n'est pas peut dire quand on a plus de 900 ans – mais n'avait reçu qu'un regard de dégout. Il pouvait s'en contenter parfaitement même si cela le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il finit par se rappeler qu'il était cul nu et se rhabilla en vitesse. Finalement, il était bien content que le Docteur le laisse tranquille. Sur ses dernières pensées, il s'allongea sur son lit - en prenant soin de se mettre sur son ventre - et s'endormi.

* * *

_AN: Je ne sais pas quand sera publié la suite mais j'attends vos avis avec impatience!_


	9. Chapter 9

_****Hello, chers lecteurs et/ou reviewers! Ce chapitre est réservé à tous ceux qui n'ont pas peur de voir le Docteur perdre un peu les pédales et devenir violent. Promis, il a ses raisons que vous connaîtrez seulement si vous lisez ce chapitre! Merci à ma beta-lectrice Sans-Reflet et mes reviewers. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le Docteur était resté plusieurs heures devant son poste de pilotage. Il repasser inlassablement les paroles du Maître dans sa tête. _La torture était la forme la plus courante de punition et je trouvais cela jouissif !_

Le Docteur avait pensé que cette forme de punition lui était réservée. Après tout, il y avait un caractère très personnel dans la manière dont le Maître le torturait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela était monnaie courante sur Terre et que son compatriote y prenait un plaisir aussi sadique. Il avait eu des échos sur les punitions de Jack qui se terminaient souvent par sa « mort », mais le Maître semblait toujours laisser le sale boulot aux Toclafanes. Savoir qu'il avait activement participé à la torture de millions d'êtres humains le répugna.

Les battements de tambour pouvaient aider à comprendre ses actions mais pas ses sentiments. Il n'était pas prêt pour rééduquer une personne si profondément malade, mais à présent que la décision de justice avait été prise, elle était irrévocable. C'était soit cela, soit l'exécution, et jamais le Docteur ne pourrait se résoudre à cette dernière,_ jamais_ ! Il devait affronter le Maître à ce propos, surtout qu'il n'avait pas fini de le punir. _Dans quoi me suis-je engagé ?_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le quartier de détention, lasse.

* * *

Le bruit de porte réveilla le Maître en sursaut. Il ne pensait pas que le Docteur serait si rapidement de retour.

- Je n'ai même pas droit à un minimum d'intimité ? La moindre des choses serait de s'annoncer avant d'entrer dans des quartiers qui ne sont pas les siens!

Un gifle accueilli ces paroles et le projeta sur le lit.

- Je ne veux plus entendre une seule insanité sortir de ta bouche, c'est compris ?

Trop choqué pour répondre, le Maître hocha simplement la tête.

- Bien. Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure est pire que ce que je pensais. Ta folie est telle que tu as largement dépassé le simple stade de la cruauté et la barbarie ! En tant qu'exécuteur de ta sentence, je ne peux laisser passer de telles paroles.

Sur ses derniers mots, il sorti son tournevis sonique de sa poche et le pointa en direction de la tête du Maître.

- Je suis désolé, c'est pour ton propre bien.

Il l'activa. Le Maître tenta de s'échapper mais trop tard : une douleur le saisit aux poignets. Il tenta d'enlever les bracelets d'assujettissement les larmes aux yeux avant de tomber à genoux sous le coup de la douleur. Les bracelets retrouvèrent leur forme inoffensive. Il arborait un regard de haine et d'incompréhension. _Comment le Docteur pouvait-il le punir de cette manière sans raison apparente ?_

- Relèves-toi !

L'ordre avait claqué dans la salle tel un coup de fouet. Le Maître y répondit en crachant au pied de son bourreau.

- Vas te faire…

Il fut interrompu par la douleur des bracelets. Sous le choc, il ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur et de se mettre en position fœtale. Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, la douleur s'estompa.

- Si tu veux tant que ça rester au sol, à genoux !

Le Maître obéit cette fois-ci. Il était prêt à satisfaire les caprices du Docteur si cela lui permettait d'échapper à la douleur.

Celui-ci attrapa les cheveux de son prisonnier et le regarda dans les yeux.

- A partir de maintenant je n'accepterais plus aucune entorse au protocole ! Je suis ton maître et tu t'adresseras ainsi à moi. Je suis ton maître et tu me montreras le respect qui m'est dû. Je suis ton maître et je te punirai à chaque fois que je le jugerai nécessaire. Désormais tu seras Koschei, condamné par la justice Gallifreyenne. Est-ce bien clair dans ta tête ?

Il avait de plus en plus pâlit à l'énoncer de chaque phrase. Ne répondant pas assez vite au gout de son maître, il reçut une gifle.

- Réponds !

- Oui, c'est clair !

Une autre gifle. Il leva un regard rempli de défiance envers le docteur. Celui-ci le relâcha et fouilla ses poches.

- Apparemment non.

Il en sortit son tournevis et le pointa comme plus tôt vers son prisonnier.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela va vite changer.

Il l'activa sous le regard terrifié de Koschei. Les cris s'entendirent dans tout le TARDIS pendant de longues heures ce jour là.

* * *

_**AN : **Le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. Petit indice: le ton sera plus léger et humouristique..._


	10. Chapter 10

****_Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre en retard. Le prochain sera dans 2 ou 3 semaines (vacances obligent)! Merci à tous mes reviewers et **bonne lecture**!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la dure punition du Maître. _Non pas la punition, la torture ! _pensa-t-il rageusement. Le Docteur l'avait enfermé, sans lui accorder le moindre soin ou le moindre repas depuis deux jours. C'est donc avec stupeur et méfiance qu'il entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir.

Il était allongé sur le lit et faisait mine de dormir.

- Lève-toi.

L'ordre avait été dit sur un ton las. Koschei ne bougea pas. Il senti la main de son maître le prendre par les cheveux, le levait de force et le forcer à se mettre à genoux sur le sol froid de sa cellule.

Il tenta de se relever mais le TARDIS avait enclenché ses défenses. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- As-tu bien compris ta dernière leçon ou faut-il que l'on recommence tout depuis le début ?

A ces mots le Maître blêmit. L'expérience avait été longue, douloureuse et il n'avait pas totalement guéri. Ce n'était pas le genre de correction qu'il pourrait subir souvent. Il baissa la tête pour cacher son mépris et répondit par l'affirmative.

- Bien. Voilà ta liste de corvées pour la journée.

Le Maître se saisit de la feuille que lui tendait le Docteur et la parcouru rapidement du regard.

- Aurais-je droit aux mêmes privilèges ?

Au regard interrogatif du Docteur il précisa sa pensée :

- Ma liberté surveillée sur une planète de mon choix ?

Silence…

- C'est toi-même qui l'as proposé.

Silence…

- Si c'est non dis le moi simplement au lieu de faire ton brun ténébreux silencieux ! s'énerva le Maître.

Il fut récompensé par une gifle sur sa joue gauche. Elle eue au moins le mérite de le faire taire même si à présent il boudait.

- Penses-tu réellement le mériter ? demanda enfin le Docteur.

Le Maître préféra se taire. Mauvaise idée. Il reçu une autre gifle au même endroit. Ce n'était plus seulement humiliant mais douloureux à présent.

- Réponds-moi quand je te parle !

- Bien sur, sinon je ne te le demanderai pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

Mauvaise idée. Il reçut une autre gifle qui le projeta au sol malgré les défenses du vaisseau. Le Docteur le remit abruptement sur ses genoux.

- Je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre qu'il fallait que tu adopte une attitude plus humble si tu ne voulais pas te retrouver de nouveau en travers de mes jambes.

Le Maître déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, il avait subi bien pire ces derniers jours, cependant ce n'était jamais une expérience agréable de se faire tanner le derrière, d'autant plus que le Docteur lui avait promis ce traitement tous les soirs. Quoiqu'il avait peut-être laissé tomber après ses derniers aveux ?

- Et ne crois pas réchapper à ta punition journalière. Je n'ai pas oublié.

- On n'est pas déjà le soir ? demanda le Maître, qui commençait à paniquer.

- Non, même si le temps est assez relatif dans le TARDIS, tes punitions seront espacées de 24h. Mais si je juge ton comportement exécrable, rien ne m'empêchera d'en rajouter. Tu n'as rien à me dire par hasard ?

- Non… Je veux dire, oui…

Il s'était repris en voyant le Docteur se rapprocher de manière menaçante.

- Je t'écoute.

Après de longues secondes de silence, le Maître reprit.

- Je suis désolé de mon comportement. Je pense tout de même avoir le droit à ce privilège que tu m'as accordé pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais finir par perdre la raison si je reste enfermé dans ce vaisseau _ad vitam aeternam_.

Le Docteur réfléchit quelques minutes avant de parvenir à une conclusion.

- Tu es en période probatoire pendant une semaine. Si je juge ton comportement suffisamment respectueux et repentant, je t'accorderai le privilège de la liberté surveillée.

_Respectueux et repentant pendant une semaine ? Il pouvait jouer les hypocrites pendant quelques jours, mais une semaine complète ? Autant commencer de suite…_

- Merci, _maître_.

Le mot était amer et avait du mal à passer mais il faisait un effort et le Docteur le récompensa en relâchant les défenses du TARDIS.

- Tu peux sortir faire tes corvées mais souviens-toi que le TARDIS surveille tous tes mouvements donc inutile de chercher à t'enfuir ou à l'endommager.

* * *

Il sorti sans un mot pour le Docteur. Première tâche : trouver la cuisine. Il était affamé et comptait bien manger avant de travailler. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'endroit mais un nouveau problème se posa très vite. Il eut beau chercher dans tous les placards, tiroirs et autres gardes manger, tout ce qu'il trouva fut des produits à base de bananes. Oui, des bananes ! Il avait à présent la preuve irréfutable que son tortionnaire était fou allié. Comment pouvait-on se nourrir exclusivement de tartes à la banane, bananes vertes, bananes trop mure, bananes flambées, bananes frites…? Dégouté, il abandonna l'idée d'un bon repas pour commencer sa liste de corvées. Autant en finir au plus vite.

* * *

Le Docteur l'avait observé de loin. Lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers la cuisine il se rappela qu'il avait complètement oublié de nourrir le Maître. C'était pire que d'avoir un bébé ! Il fut sur le point d'intervenir lorsqu'il senti quelque chose brûler dans sa poche. Il en sorti son papier psychique et lu avec étonnement un appel à l'aide avec des coordonnées. C'était les coordonnées de Mars, plus précisément la colonie pénitentiaire de Mars en 2538. Oubliant le Maître, le Docteur se précipita vers la salle de contrôle et s'activa.

- Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, oubliant son prisonnier dans l'euphorie d'une nouvelle aventure.

* * *

**_AN :_**_ Ce chapitre marque la fin de premier arc de ma fic qui peut se résumé en "présentation du thème et des personnages". Les prochains auront plus d'aventure mais le thème principal (à savoir punir le Maître) restera l'axe directeur. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience en espérant y trouver des idées. Merci! _


End file.
